1. Technical Field
This invention relates to footwear, specifically sandals and so called flip flops that typically have a simple sole element with a toe engagement post and extending strap configurations that hold the footwear on the user's foot.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art footwear of this type have relied on a number of different post and strap constructions characterized by sandal thongs, slip on like designs. Examples of footwear with adjustment and replaceable straps and post assemblies can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,904,706 and 7,681,331.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,904,706 a sandal thong having a reversible tongue, vamp or strap utilizing a ball socket configuration allowing portions of the strap to be adjustable.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,681,331 is directed to a sandal having an adjustable center post assembly wherein a post has one or more flexible straps that can be adjustably secured to transversely extending sandal straps.